


没有“主角光环”的藤原拓海

by DeathLFA



Category: Initial D, MF Ghost (Manga), Tau Man Zi D | Initial D (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLFA/pseuds/DeathLFA
Summary: 前言那些天赋异禀的人，常常被人们形容为拥有“主角光环”。藤原拓海，也是这样一个角色。“下坡最速传说”、“飞翔的日本人”、“悲情的拉力车手”，作者重野秀一在他的笔下，给拓海贴上了这些标签，仿佛在他的故事里，一切都是那么理所当然。可又有谁明白，所谓“主角光环”背后，隐藏着多少不为人知的辛酸、彷徨和绝望。而当“主角光环”褪下，成为故事里的普通人的时候，他是否还需要承受这一切？本文故事时间设定为《头文字D》与《MF Ghost》之间。
Kudos: 4





	1. 一

**第一篇章 房间里的大象**

**一**  
藤原拓海独自坐在阳台边，望向飘着雪的窗外。这是他在18岁那年，在那一眼望不到头的青春岁月里，每个迷茫的日子都会做的事。远处的秋名山和近处房子都是银装素裹，在夕阳的映照下镀上了一层金黄色。街边一些商店挂出了彩灯，天还未黑就闪烁着，将地上的雪照成了各种颜色。明天就放新年假了，下班的人们急匆匆地往家里赶，一伙中学生有说有笑地经过拓海家窗下，听起来好像是谈论着什么手机游戏的新年活动。但是此刻，群马涉川的家里只有拓海独自一人，而到元旦那天，他就43岁了。  
这天是2019年12月28日，拓海早上刚下飞机，然后租了一台丰田新86①开到了有几年没回的涉川老家。这里除了豆腐店的招牌已经摘了下来外什么都没有变，只是旁边的房子看起来都重新改造过了。推开门便能看到门口做豆腐的工具、还有里面的家具都盖上了一层白布，上面落了厚厚的灰尘。应该是从老爸文太住进养老院开始，这里就没有人来过了吧。于是他立刻开始打扫，一阵忙活之后已是傍晚。在自己的房间坐下才想起午饭还没吃，又回到车里拿了早上带过来的饭团啃了起来。  
发觉屋里暗下来后，拓海伸手去开灯却打不开，这才想起来电费也断了好多年。这片地方便利店走路过去的话至少要半个小时，开车倒是快些，就是这么晚了他也不想再开车出去了。突然想起来好像听说过可以用手机上的一个什么App交电费，捣鼓了一会以后还是没交上。他只得起身下楼，用遥控钥匙开了车锁，坐上车往便利店的方向开去。  
拓海去便利店交了电费、顺便买了些便当回家后，开灯便看到客厅角落里放着一摞傍晚时候整理出来的旧杂志，看头上几本大多是关于赛车和改装车方面的内容，应该是自己十多二十岁的时候买的。应该是在18岁那年的秋天他突然发现自己在汽车机械方面一窍不通成为了提升车技的瓶颈，所以那段时间买了很多这样的杂志来恶补这些知识，也有些好像是和加油站的前辈和朋友们讨论完了之后顺手拿回家的，有的当时翻了很多次、都变得皱巴巴的了，有的上面还有密密麻麻做笔记的痕迹。可他不记得当年有这么厚一摞杂志，可能老爸以前看的美女杂志也混在里面了吧。反正晚上也是闲的没事干，老家这里也没装Wi-Fi，就来翻一翻吧。   
把上面几本写满笔记的杂志一本一本翻过去，上面的那些笔记在今天的他看来十分幼稚，甚至有些写下来的东西都是错的，而更多更专业的知识是他加入D计划之后跟着高桥兄弟和D计划其他工作人员学到的。可是翻到中间居然在里面翻出一本英文杂志，封面上醒目的大标题赫然写着：  
“Flying Japanese② Won the British Rally Championship 2000!（飞翔的日本人赢得2000年英国拉力锦标赛冠军！）”

感到奇怪，他又翻了下面的几本。此时他才发现，下面那些他没见过的英文杂志，每一本当中都有关于自己职业生涯辉煌战绩的报道：  
“King of the Tarmac: Fujiwara Takumi.（柏油路段之王：藤原拓海）”  
“Flying Japanese Entered WRC.（飞翔的日本人进入世界拉力锦标赛）”  
“Toyota Signed Fujiwara：A New Legend?（丰田车队签约藤原：新的传奇？）”  
拓海终于明白了，原来这些都是老爸放在这里的。那几本英文杂志大标题下面，也用笔写上去了日语翻译，有的是老爸的字迹、而有的是加油站前辈们的。怪不得那时候土屋老打电话让他多回家看看他爸，想必那个时候老爸经常通过土屋捎回英国的杂志、然后去加油站让前辈们给他翻译好看到儿子赛场上的英姿吧。看到这些，老爸那些话又回响在拓海的脑海中：  
“星期六晚上，在秋明的下山路上，给我打败那个自称赤城最快的嚣张小鬼。成功的话就把车无条件借给你，而且给你满箱汽油作为奖励，怎么样？”  
“不是二十万的问题，你还挺有钱的……中学开始就一直在送豆腐吧？用你的名字存了下来。虽然去喝酒时偶尔会借用……”  
“拓海，你……以为引擎坏了是自己的错？别搞错了，只是凑巧你在开，不是你的错啊。”  
文太是一个沉默寡言的人，对拓海也不会说很多话，但这些不多的话却都深深刻在拓海的记忆里。而往后的二十多年的人生里，拓海都没有再遇到过有别人会这样关心他。  
20岁那年，拓海独自一人远渡英国，离开他熟悉的一切，把自己到那时为止的人生，都押注在了他自己那日本国内拉力赛已经满足不了的野心上。他离开的决定也让他身边的几乎所有人都感到震惊和不解，大家都觉得有着D计划连战连胜的传奇故事的加持，他在日本国内职业赛车领域一定很抢手——而高桥启介当时已经开始出成绩的职业生涯也印证着这一点。那时，只有老爸和往常一样，只是说着随他喜欢就好。可是到了英国拓海才意识到，职业拉力赛场和山路比赛是两个截然不同的世界，而自己之前走过的路，都少不了老爸和高桥凉介为他指引方向。  
拓海也是很长时间没有见过老爸了。而这次回来，也是接到了养老院发来的老爸记忆已经有些模糊的通知。以他现在这样的状态，也的确需要回来一趟了。这几十年起起伏伏的人生，给他留下了太多的心结，或许回老家看看，能帮助他解开那些结。

注释：  
① 丰田的ZN6这款车在日本市场的官方名称一直是“86”(hachi-roku)，而“GT86”则是该款车在欧洲市场使用的名称；但此处为与历史上的AE86车款区分开，便写作“新86”。  
  
②在《MF Ghost》第25话中介绍藤原拓海时提到：“由于实在太快，英国的拉力粉丝给他取了个昵称，叫flying Japanese，的确像是英式幽默。”


	2. 二

**二**  
  
  
第二天凌晨四点，拓海就醒了过来，或许是群马这里的空气让他的生物钟又调回了那种每天天不亮就要上山送豆腐的模式吧。洗漱过后，他打开卫生间的橱柜，从里面那堆放了好多年、已经有些发霉的纸杯里，取出一个霉点没那么多的，然后往里灌了些自来水。老爸住的那家养老院其实就在秋名山上，离拓海当年送豆腐去的那家温泉酒店也不远。既然这样，就再跑一跑久违的秋名山路吧。道路上的积雪已经清扫干净了，只是路面依旧十分湿滑。拓海给车胎装上了防滑链，只是并不打算慢慢开上去，毕竟当年送豆腐也是这样风雨无阻的。  
他租到这台86还是刚刚推出的GRMN版本①，比他在英国每天开的普通版GT86多了些底盘加强部件，开在山路上极限确实高出一些。他还记得昨天下飞机租车的时候前台小哥一开始还说只有普通版了，看了眼他的护照后，才露出惊讶的神色，忙说GRMN版还有一台，后来还要了签名合了照。但他看那位小哥跟一旁的同事手舞足蹈地说了一堆话来表达他激动的心情，可对方一直都是一副不太感兴趣的样子，只是职业性地陪着笑。  
拓海把纸杯放上车里的杯架，往山上驶去。距离他上次跑秋名山路可能已经过去十年以上了吧。回想起也是18岁那年，在击败开Evo4的岩城清次那个晚上，他便下决心不再在秋名山路上和人比赛了。那时，他那种想要冲破本地、向着更加广阔的世界进发的野心，真的让他去到了更远的地方，去到了世界级的舞台上。可是如今，在他面对过全世界各种各样的山路、赛道和拉力赛段之后，却发现还是跑在这最熟悉不过的秋名山路上最能让自己的心平静下来。

最早到英国的时候，拓海还保持着那份热情，只用了不到一年的时间便取得了拉力赛的参赛执照，随后在第一年的比赛中就跑出了亮眼的成绩。尽管在砂石路面上还有弱点，但到了柏油路面上他就能将跑山路赛的经验发挥出来，在D计划时期获得的强大的学习能力也让他迅速补齐了短板，在参赛的第三年就获得了英国拉力锦标赛冠军。但在进军WRC之后，面对那些背景雄厚、可以心无旁骛磨练车技变得更快的厂队顶级车手，拓海却还要独自一人在各家小车队之间辗转斡旋才能获得参赛机会，虽然留下了一些成绩，可他已经感到有些力不从心。只有他自己知道，媒体对他那些所谓的“一帆风顺”的报道都只是表象而已，而自己默默付出的努力根本不会暴露在聚光灯之下，背后的那些辛酸也只有他自己清楚。就在他心中萌生出放弃的念头之时，他突然接到了丰田车队的邀请，他才终于可以作为厂队车手参加整个赛季。  
之后就是那场可怕的事故了——如果可以的话，拓海真希望能把它完全忘掉，可是每每看到这样的下雪天的山路，他还是会触景生情。那也是一个像这天一样刚下过雪的早晨，他去参加车队赛季前的车辆测试。湿滑的路面并没有减慢他的车速，他需要在这次测试中尽可能试探赛车和自己的极限，更重要的是向车队展示自己的实力。就在分段时间一次次被刷新、赛段也跑得越来越得心应手的时候，命运与他开了个天大的玩笑。正当全速推进时，拓海听到底盘处传来的接连几声“咣当”的巨响，伴随着底盘部件断裂的巨大反作用力冲击着车厢——后来证实是传动轴发生了破损，他只觉得自己的身体在被从各个方向撕扯，整车也在超过150公里的时速下完全失控，冲开了路上的护栏，沿着数十米高的山崖向下翻滚，最后连车带人跌入了谷底，赛车熊熊燃烧起来。幸好救援直升机及时赶到，拓海保住了一条性命，但是长达数年的住院治疗和复健让他错过了职业生涯的黄金时期，康复后他的身体条件虽然可以正常生活和驾车，但是也已不允许他继续参加比赛，他这数十年间所秉持的热情、信念和野心也在这次事故的打击下荡然无存。出院后，他得到了一个在皇家多宁顿赛车学校②担任讲师的机会，并一直做到了现在。他现在能做的，只是每天将自己这数十年间每天不间断训练得来的技术和经验，空泛而晦涩地通过课堂传授给学生们。  
拓海一路往山上开，回忆着这些。事故发生时，从传动轴断裂到失控打滑的那一两秒的时间里他错愕、惊慌和无助的感觉，沿着山崖翻滚时眼前看到的天旋地转的景象，赛车翻到谷底时闻到的油液流出开始燃烧时的焦糊气味，还有躺在病床上那种万念俱灰的心情，在这么多年过去之后仍然萦绕在拓海心中，时不时会涌上心头，一遍遍带给他痛苦。

拓海一路往山上开，回忆着这些。事故发生时，从传动轴断裂到失控打滑的那一两秒的时间里他错愕、惊慌和无助的感觉，沿着山崖翻滚时眼前看到的天旋地转的景象，赛车翻到谷底时闻到的油液流出开始燃烧时的焦糊气味，还有躺在病床上那种万念俱灰的心情，在这么多年过去之后仍然萦绕在拓海心中，时不时会涌上心头，一遍遍带给他痛苦。  
到达山顶后，纸杯里的水还是一样一滴也没洒出来，看起来这几年手上功夫还是没有荒废掉。到五连发卡弯时，拓海才发现排水渠不知道什么时候用水泥填上了，或许是当年他们的故事到处流传，又有年轻人过来尝试、结果造成了车祸，交警部门才这么做的吧。不过现在这个年代，娱乐方式的多样化也让年轻人们对车越来越不感兴趣了，现在没有人会半夜不睡觉要在山路上和别人一决胜负，更不会有人为了跑一跑无人的山路而在四五点钟起早贪黑。  
想到这些，拓海又想再多跑一趟下山路了。于是到达山顶的温泉酒店后，他又掉转车头，踩下油门全力向山下冲去。这样湿滑的路况下没法用排水渠过弯固然很遗憾，但在这13岁就开始每天要送豆腐跑的秋名山路上，拓海还是能找到那种熟悉的感觉，全力冲下每一处弯道时都倍感亲切，毕竟这里就是那一切开始的地方。到了山下，拓海看到第一批上山的游客已经来了，这天毕竟是新年假期第一天。于是他也再次掉头，往山上慢慢开去。  
注释：  
① Gazoo Racing, tuned by the Meister of the Nürburgring. 为纪念2014年纽伯格林24小时耐力赛夺冠，该特别版车型于2016年推出，在生产过雷克萨斯LFA的爱知县元町工厂限量生产100台，当时售价高达648万日元。采用了来自耐力赛车的强化悬架和空气动力学套件，并提高了车身刚性，减轻了重量。最大马力增加到219ps，最大扭矩为217N·m.   
  
②Royal Donington Racing School，《MF Ghost》中的虚构赛车学校，藤原拓海在该校担任讲师一职。


	3. 三

**三**  
  
  
在上山的途中，拓海停下车来，翻出手机里的通讯录，才发现当时就忘了要养老院的联系方式。在网络信号不太好的山路上，他费了一番劲才找到养老院的网站。按照上面写着的电话号码打过去询问今天是否方便探视，得到肯定的答复后他继续往山上开去——不过这种情况下养老院那边应该不会拒绝他吧，他想。  
那家养老院和不远处的温泉酒店比起来并不起眼，但其实也不小。一面环抱着秋名山，一面眺望着秋明湖，的确是十分不错的环境。房屋设计也是比较偏向传统的风格，并没有某些医疗机构特有的那种的沉重的感觉，当然走进去还是能看到干净卫生的内部设施。可能因为头天晚上下雪的关系，偌大的院子里空空荡荡，只能看到几名护士推着推车在几栋建筑物之间运送早餐和医疗器械，凉亭里也只坐着一位老先生一言不发地望着那结冰的秋名湖。  
大概是由于这天已经开始放新年假了，大厅里值班的护士并没有很多。拓海来到前台表明来意后，前台的护士告诉了他爸所在房间的位置。顺着找过去，看到那房间的门打开着，面向门口坐着的是和老爸住在同一个房间的加油站老店长立花祐一。  
“哎呀拓海啊，你终于回来一趟了，最近身体还好吧……”见到拓海进来，祐一起身热情地迎接着，他看起来比还在加油站的时候瘦了一些，走过来的脚步也已经有些蹒跚，但还是那么爱说话。拓海忙让祐一坐下来，转眼看向一旁靠在躺椅上看报的文太，他看起来比祐一瘦得还多一些，腿上盖着一床不薄不厚的毛毡，身体向躺椅的右侧倾斜着，一直将头埋在手里的报纸中，用他那眯成两条缝的眼睛透过一副并不算太旧的老花眼镜盯着报纸上的小字看。  
祐一见状，微微俯下身凑到文太耳边，轻轻地说：“文太啊，拓海回来看你啦。”  
似乎是听到了“拓海”这个名字，文太这才抬起头来，打量着拓海。拓海今天身穿一件蓝色的羽绒外套，里面套了件黑色毛衣，早上走得急也没怎么梳头，所以头发比较蓬松。如果只在杂志上见过拓海意气风发的样子，或许还真不能把现在文太眼前的拓海与之联系起来。  
“哟，送豆腐回来了啊。”文太终于回应了拓海。看来他已经不记得自己如今身处这养老院中，也忘了拓海早就离开群马二十多年了。他的两颊也比之前更瘦了，整个脸似乎都缩小了一圈。能看出这几天才剃过胡须，但是胡茬还是从下颚上零星冒出来。  
“啊……是。”拓海有些反应不过来，支支吾吾地接着老爸的话。  
“今天开的是86还是翼豹呢？”文太又问。  
“今天是86。昨天刚下的雪，路很滑。”拓海缓缓地说。  
“你不是会把一侧轮子卡进排水渠里面去吗？那样转弯就能轻松些了。”   
“现在排水渠被填了水泥，没有办法用那招了。”拓海这么回答过后，房间里短暂地沉寂下来，看来是老爸还没有跟上现在的状况。

“拓海现在啊，每天都要教学生开车呢。”祐一突然在一旁说道。  
“就他那菜鸟技术还教人开车？”文太对祐一这么说。  
“拓海还菜鸟啊，饶了我吧……”祐一用打趣的语气回答，就像拓海初出茅庐的时候一样。  
就在这个时候，一名护士过来敲了敲门，并对里面喊道：“藤原先生，藤原文太先生，今天您该去做检查啦，我们走吧。”  
拓海谢过护士后，目送着护士搀扶着老爸往门外走去。看到他们走远，拓海才坐下来，对祐一问道：“我老爸他……平时都是这样么？”  
祐一的表情变得有些阴沉：“不，我很少见他像今天这样说这么多话……我也会找各种话跟他说，但是他看起来都不那么感兴趣的样子。”  
“我老爸给您添了那么多麻烦，真的很抱歉。”拓海赶紧客套道。  
“不不，没有的事。”祐一安慰道。“我们本来也是几十年的老朋友了。可是拓海，你知道吗，自从你出事那天开始，他就跟变了一个人似的。”  
拓海不解。祐一接着说：“你刚出国的时候，大概是你爸最开心的时候吧。那几年他还是经常过来我们加油站这里，有时候还会拿着一本英文杂志来让池谷他们给他翻译，上面全都是关于你的报道。你第一次参加WRC分站赛的消息传到我们这里那天，他还特别大方地请了加油站的所有人去喝酒唱卡拉OK了。  
“后来我退休把加油站交给池谷那小子之后①，我们两个还会互相去对方家里聊天。直到有一天，我在你家里和他聊着你签约丰田的事情的时候，他接到了带来你出事的噩耗的那个电话。我看着他面色凝重地挂了电话，然后就不怎么说话了。从那以后他就不会主动来我家里了，只有我去你家找他了，但每次都是看他一个人在那边喝闷酒，跟他也说不上什么话。后来有一天我又去找他，推开门只看到他一动不动地躺在地上，旁边是一堆酒瓶。我吓坏了，照顾了他一晚上。我看你爸除了你也没有别的亲人了，而你当时也还在住院治疗，万一有个什么我们也没法跟你交代。我就赶紧劝他搬进这个养老院，还好当时他还比较清醒，也就同意了。后来我的腿脚也得了风湿病，自己一个人生活也不是很方便，就也搬到这里，我们两个人互相也有个照应。”  
拓海低着头，一言不发地听着这些他之前都没怎么听说过的事情，他一直以为自己的遭遇已经足够悲惨，没想到在老爸身上也发生了这么多事情。  
就这样沉默了良久，拓海才带着颤抖的声音对祐一说：“谢谢您一直这么照顾我老爸，我都不知道怎样报答您了……我爸他……”  
这时，一名医生敲了敲门，对里面问：“请问谁是藤原文太先生的家人？”  
拓海赶忙回应道：“我是。”

那医生看起来五十不到的年纪，身高足有一米九左右，在白大褂里面穿着一件黑色衬衫，系着一条看起来不便宜的银色领带。尽管皱纹已经爬上了他棱角分明的五官，梳成背头的发型却让他看起来不像一个山中养老院里照料老人的医生，倒像是东京的大医院里小有成就的教授。  
“敝姓岛，是负责文藤原文太先生治疗的医生。”岛医生伸出手来与拓海握手。  
“在下藤原拓海，家父承蒙您的照顾了。”拓海也伸出手来。  
“恕我冒昧，您就是那位传奇的拉力车手？”听到拓海的名字后，岛医生露出有些惊讶的表情，问道。看起来他对职业赛车领域也有一些了解。  
“之前是拉力车手没错，传奇什么的不敢当。”拓海谦虚地说。  
“这样啊，”岛医生看起来还想说些什么，却又突然调转话头，“来谈谈令尊的情况吧。刚才检查做完了，结果不是很乐观啊。”  
“他的情况怎么样？”拓海的语气又变得焦急起来。  
岛医生缓缓地说：“其实在送过来的时候情况就不太好了，我们检查下来应该是之前受到突发事件的刺激，然后住进来以后情况一点点恶化的。不过不幸中的万幸是，造成的神经系统损伤并不是永久的，也就是说还有恢复记忆的可能。”  
“那……这几年恢复记忆的机会有多大？”拓海问道，声音又开始变得颤抖。  
“说实话，不大了。毕竟令尊年纪也大了，现在这样的状况过几年患阿尔茨海默病、也就是老年痴呆的机会还会更大，那就是不可逆的永久性神经损伤了。这也是没有办法的事，毕竟……”岛医生说到这里，又停了下来。拓海听出来，就算是初次见面的人，在他面前也会回避着那件事情，就像“房间里的大象”一样，每个人都知道它的存在，但都不愿意提起。拓海道谢后，岛医生离开了房间，之后这房间里又是一阵沉默。  
“你要赶紧振作起来啊，这样你爸兴许能开心一点。”似乎是为了打破沉默，祐一这么说道。  
“可是……我没办法再开赛车了啊……”拓海带着不好意思的口气辩解道。  
“只要你去找，能让你和你爸振作起来的事情肯定不止赛车。”祐一说，“你不是在那个什么赛车学校做讲师么，你的学生里肯定也会有那种很有潜力的人吧。高桥启介退役后也在带徒弟，现在他徒弟里好像都有人开始赢职业比赛啦。”  
拓海这才明白过来，祐一刚才跟文太说自己教学生的用意。但他仍在为自己辩解：“启介那样的人当然可以带出新的世界级车手，但是我这种性格的人不行吧……”  
“哪有这种事？”祐一的表情变得像是当年还在加油站给他们几个员工训话的时候一样，“那个时候D计划的大满贯不就是你和他的配合才做到的吗？你怎么会不行呢？”  
“啊……好吧……我回去英国以后看看……”拓海也变得像当年在加油站打工面对老板时一样支支吾吾。祐一正要说什么时，护士搀着文太回来了。

“拓海，你今天不用去车队吗？”看来文太还以为拓海还在参加D计划。  
“我马上要走了。”拓海又只得附和着。  
“路上小心啊。”文太这时候终于笑了，只是嘴角微微上扬，却也看得出他发自内心的高兴，就像从前拓海每次取得进步时一样。他下意识想要从口袋里摸烟出来，可是身上的睡衣根本没有口袋，养老院里也不能抽烟。文太这个时候又愣住了，拓海赶紧向祐一点头示意一下，然后溜出了房间。  
拓海到现在这四十多年里，从未意识到自己在老爸的心中原来是那么重要的一个人。他深刻地体会到，这世上什么东西都不是永恒的，包括人们留在心中的记忆。那场事故一直是拓海心里跨不过去的一道坎，但他没想到这件事让老爸失去的东西比他本人更多。不过拓海倒是打心底里觉得，如果老爸真的能够忘记这件事倒也好，毕竟那样的痛苦还是由他自己一个人承担就好了。  
注释：  
①在《MF Ghost》第96话中提到池谷浩一郎已经成为立花祐一的加加油站的新站长。


	4. 四

**第二篇章 与过去和解**  
  
 **四**  
  
从养老院出来刚坐上车，拓海就接到了一个陌生号码打来的电话。  
“喂，请问是藤原吗？”电话那头传来的，是拓海曾经无比熟悉的声音。  
“凉介先生！是，是我……”拓海激动得有些语无伦次。  
“我之前也有打电话到你们学校过，得知你回国度假了，就想着打你原本这个号码试试，没想到真打通了。最近身体怎么样？恢复得还好吧？伤没有复发吧？在那边教书也还习惯吧？……”凉介关切地问着。自那次事故过后，拓海每个久别重逢的老朋友再次遇到他时，都会问这些事情。  
“最近是还好，生活上也没啥不方便的，都挺好。”拓海回答道。  
“其实是这样的——我最近认识了一个挺有天赋的孩子，我打算送他去你们学校里深造，你看能不能提点一下？”  
“凉介先生别这么说……”听到这件事，拓海几乎是条件反射一样地说出推脱的话，“我现在在学校里讲的也不过是些纸上谈兵的东西，请不要对我抱那么大的期望……”  
“哈哈哈哈……藤原啊，你还是和D计划那时候一样呢，对自己缺乏信心呢……”凉介爽朗的笑声从电话那头传来，“我可是听说你在学校评价挺不错的啊，很多学生都说听了你的课受益匪浅呢……”  
“是这样吗？我都没觉得啊……”这是拓海未曾想到的。他这几年讲师做下来，能够感觉到不管是理论还是实际训练的课程当中，大多数学生都是抱着一种能过就行、拿证走人的心态来上他的课，所以他自己也就没有倾注太多的热情。当然偶尔还是能遇到那么几个一腔热血的年轻学生，只是当拓海亲眼看着他们一个个最初那份热情都随着时间的流逝一点点消磨殆尽的时候，也只感到爱莫能助。  
“总之你这几天是回来群马度假了对吧？”凉介接着说，“你也好多年没回来了，但是可惜啊我这几天每天都要做手术，这个假期可能也腾不出时间来了。启介那家伙最近倒是闲得很，他知道你回来肯定会高兴的。我会帮你联系他的。”  
“啊，谢谢凉介先生这么费心。”  
“不用，没有什么事的话我先挂了啊。再见。”  
讲完电话，拓海又想到刚才在养老院里祐一跟他说的话，不免觉得这实在是过于巧合了。虽然他那个时候也答应了祐一，可心里还是挺没谱。就像凉介说的，拓海这么多年以来，一直对自己没什么信心——加入D计划之前是这样，跟着D计划在关东各地山路上连战连胜时是也是这样，WRC生涯遇到瓶颈时还是这样。每次遇到什么重大决定的时候，他都会不停去想自己究竟能不能够胜任那样的角色。不断地自我反思一方面让他对自己的要求越来越高，可另一方面却也让他错过了许多不错的机会。

拓海开着车下了山。此时，上山的车越来越多了，大多数都是上面拉着一家人的SUV或者MPV，偶尔看到几辆本田S660这样的跑车，开着的却也是有点年纪的人，直到下到山脚才看到另一辆新86，车里还放着已经有些年代感的M.O.V.E.的歌，而开着它的也终于是个年轻小哥了。对这种事情拓海也不愿意往悲观的方向去想，只是现在的年轻人对车的确是没什么兴趣这点，他这次回老家也是真切地感受到了 。  
回到家，拓海把昨天在便利店买的便当放进微波炉，在等待加热的时间里翻找着手机的通讯录，找到启介的电话打过去，听到的却是空号的提示音，应该是他换手机号了吧。既然凉介刚说过会帮他联系启介，自己倒也没必要贸然打过去，毕竟他也不太清楚启介最近的状况，不知道现在这个时候是否方便。  
继续将通讯录往下滑，他看到了“池谷浩一郎”、“武内树”、“健二”这三个名字，这把他的思绪又拉回了高中时代，那个时候他每天放学后都去加油站打工，与前辈和好友们混在一起，在他们的见证下从秋名山开始了他的下坡最速传说之路。刚听祐一说自己将加油站交给了池谷，他便拨通了池谷的电话：“喂，请问是池谷前辈吗？”  
“拓海！是你啊！”电话那头，池谷的声音听起来十分激动。  
“是我……现在你们方便吗？我刚去养老院看过我爸，现在想过去加油站看看。”  
“方便，当然方便啦！现在我跟阿树还有健二都在这里，你有空的话就过来吧。你这都多少年没有回来了……”  
“那好吧，我等一会就过来，麻烦前辈了。”  
“不会不会，一点也不麻烦。我们等着你啊，中午一起吃个饭。”  
“不用了，我刚吃过了，那一会见吧。”拓海刚要挂断电话，就听到电话那头池谷从办公室对着外面喊：“阿树你猜是谁打电话来啦？是拓海啊哈哈哈……”  
随后拓海只听到一阵急促的脚步声，然后是阿树的声音：“拓海你这臭小子，多少年都不回来看看，你知道我们有多担心你么……” 

“抱歉啊阿树，我们见了面再聊吧……我先挂了啊……”拓海实在是被这几个老友的热情震撼到了。高中时代他们都还朝夕相处，可自从他去到英国之后就没怎么见过了。随着自己的脚步越走越远，生活节奏也一次次天翻地覆，每次他都不得不和身边熟悉的人和事物告别，然后前往人生的下一站。可是伙伴们却还是过着和二十多年前一样、一成不变的生活。想到这些，拓海不禁感慨，也不知道是他们的人生太慢，还是自己的太快了，或许都是吧。


	5. 五

**五**

吃过便当后，拓海开车去了加油站。到门口时，他看到那门口还排着几辆车在等待加油，看来这个时候的确不是一个过来打扰的好时机，只是池谷他们得知自己回来太激动才忙说没事的吧。那加油站的布局和当年并无二致，还是那么几个加油机，不过设施倒都比较新，看起来大概几年前翻修过一次。比较大的不同就是在加油站的两侧各多了一排充电桩，每个充电桩都被一辆车占据着，旁边还停着几辆等待充电的车。可能因为上牌可以优惠或者别的什么原因吧，最近拓海感觉不管在英国还是日本，街上的新能源车都变得越来越多了。  
拓海把自己开着的86排到了加油的队伍后面。尽管在这边还没看到阿树，但他已经能想象出阿树伸长脖子到处找他的样子了。果然，在跟着前车挪了几个车位之后，他真的看到阿树往自己这边望过来，尽管还在那边热情地招呼着客人，讲话时上扬的语调却已经掩藏不住他内心的欣喜。阿树看起来胖了一圈还多，只是干起活来还是那么卖力。拓海把车停在了加油站的办公室门口，刚下车，阿树就朝自己这边飞奔过来：“拓海你终于回来了啊！！！这么多年你都跑哪去了？”  
“啊，阿树，这么多年不回来是我不好……”阿树一把搂住了拓海。虽然刚才已经在电话里感受过他们的激动，可见了面还是被吓了一跳。这时，他才注意到旁边的洗车房里停着一台白色的奔驰E级，站在一旁擦洗车辆的显然是健二，他也胖了不少，身穿一套西装，看起来也有了工作（只是不知道为何今天放假了还穿着正装）。他听到声音，也扔下手中的抹布，往拓海这边跑过来，加入阿树对拓海“热烈欢迎”的行列中来。  
应该是听到了外面的声音，池谷也从办公室走了出来。看起来他也有些发福，脸上也有了些岁月的痕迹。“拓海啊，快进来坐吧，像以前一样，别客气啊。”池谷热情地招呼着拓海，他让阿树和健二先去忙他们的，然后一边带着拓海走进办公室，把他安顿在那边的沙发上，一边自己又赶紧跑回办公桌那边坐下来接着记账，那语气和身姿就像当年的老店长一样。这里看起来应该也重新装修过，但是室内的布局感觉没怎么变过，只是办公桌上多了几台电脑，以及靠墙那边售卖轮胎和各种汽车用品的货架又多了几排，墙上也贴满了下面摆放着的这些商品的宣传海报。  
池谷一边盯着屏幕继续记账，一边问着拓海身体好不好这样的问题。问过了拓海的事情后，他接着问：“老店长还好吧？”   
“老店长他是挺精神的，除了腿脚看起来不太方便以外还是那么开朗。就是我爸情况不太好，其实这次我也是因为这个才回来的。”拓海回答道。

“你爸他……怎么了？”池谷问。  
“医生说好像是受了什么刺激，住进养老院以后就慢慢失忆了。虽然不是永久性的，但是以他这个年纪恢复的可能性很小了，过几年患老年痴呆的机会也会更大。”拓海说着这些，默默低下了头。  
池谷看到拓海有些低落的神情，安慰道：“你爸也是上了年纪了，这也是没办法的事。要不然这几年你留在这里照顾你爸呗，到了这一步时间过得很快的，等没机会了是会后悔的啊，你这又是……”池谷说到这里也停了下来。  
拓海知道他要说的是什么，于是抢过话头来：“不用我留下来吧，养老院里的人把他照顾得还是挺好的，而且老店长也挺关照他的。”   
“真羡慕他们两个那么好的感情啊，我们老了以后会在哪里呢……”池谷一边这么感叹着，一边把帽子摘了下来，露出了他已经位于头顶中央处的发际线，“一转眼我们也到现在这个年纪了啊，真是岁月不饶人呢……”  
这时候阿树和健二应该是忙完了手头的事情，也走进了办公室。阿树对拓海抱怨道：“拓海你还真是冷淡呢，好不容易回来一趟都不多聊几句……”  
“这不是怕打扰你们工作嘛……”  
“没关系啦，现在加油站还不是跟你在那会儿一样冷清……不是，比那时候更冷清了，也就今天放长假这种时候加油的车能排上几辆的队……”阿树这么说着，直到他扭头看到办公桌那边的池谷，不过池谷倒是一副无所谓的表情。拓海见状，赶紧岔开话题：“不过池谷前辈还真是厉害呢，把这加油站经营得这么好，也算是接了老店长的班的吧。”  
“哪有啊，我刚接手那几年还是挺困难的。那时候，我们得向一些看上去不怎么懂车的客人推销那边那些没什么实际效果、或者买回去也几乎用不上、但是利润又挺高的玩意儿，像是燃油添加剂啦、补漆剂啦，还有那些乱七八糟的防冻液、刹车片什么的，然后从中间赚点可怜的抽成，才能勉强经营下去……”池谷说着，指了指旁边的几排货架和墙上的海报，“那可是在他们加油的时候笑脸迎上去，然后说些忽悠他们的话啊，如果老店长还在这儿的话绝对不会允许我们这么干的……”说到这里，池谷面露愁容，“这几年装了那些充电桩倒是能好些，但是其实也赚不了多少钱，大部分利润还是进了电力公司口袋里，所以不景气的时候还是得厚着脸皮出去忽悠客人……”  
“是啊，大家都不容易呢……”拓海虽然这么附和着，听完这些后还是感到有些不是滋味。原来伙伴们的生活也并非自己想象的那般一成不变，而过得辛苦的，又何尝只有曾经身处那个瞬息万变的职业赛车世界里的自己呢。  
阿树也在沙发上坐了下来，然后问着拓海：“呐拓海，听说你现在在那个什么赛车学校教人开车？还习惯吧？虽然你开车那么厉害，但我感觉你不是很擅长教会别人啊。”

“还好吧，也就是照本宣科，泛泛地讲一些理论知识罢了。我最早要去取得拉力赛车执照的时候也要学习这些东西，不过还好我在D计划那时候就接受过凉介先生和其他工作人员相当正规的训练，知识体系是构建起来了，多少还是对那个时候还有现在在做的事情有点帮助。让我用这些晦涩难懂的书本知识去教人一开始的确有点不习惯，不过慢慢也就习惯了。”拓海这么说着，阿树却在那边听得云里雾里。  
“不过凉介先生早上倒是在电话里跟我说好像学生对我评价还是挺不错的呢，那种事我也是头一次听说……”拓海刚说到这里，刚从门口进来的健二就打断了他：“凉介先生？高桥凉介联系你了？”  
“啊，是。他跟我说有个孩子要送过去我们学校，说是让我提点一下。”  
“终于你也要带徒弟了么，跟高桥启介一样呢。”健二听到拓海那么说，脸上浮现出了笑容。  
“早上老店长也跟我了说这个事情……只是我自己对这个事情没什么自信啊……光想着推脱了……”拓海说完，办公室里的气氛又沉闷起来。大家都清楚拓海对这样的事情一再推脱的理由。  
“拓海你说什么呢，你那么厉害的技术，肯定可以的啦。”阿树第一个打破了沉默，“哪像我，每天就是这里和家里两点一线的生活，到现在对于车都没什么感觉了。我的85和健二前辈的180也在结婚之前就卖掉了，现在开车也只是周末当家人的司机。年轻的时候可以尽情去做自己喜欢的事，现在过着的日子真是一眼就望得到头了啊。”  
随后阿树和健二聊起了各自家里的事情，从老婆给的零用钱是如何一点点变少聊到孩子在学校里怎么调皮捣蛋被老师告家长，健二还说起了他在公司总是被上司占尽便宜，像是今天他开过来洗的奔驰就是上司的，可就算他再怎么忍气吞声升迁还是很慢。说着这些事情的时候，池谷只是在一旁默默记着账。   
“拓海，你们家美佳怎么样？不太听你说她的事啊。”阿树问。  
“我最早住院的时候还天天来照顾我，但出院一段时间之后，我和她的关系就慢慢冷淡下来了。到现在除了早晚打个照面也没什么交集，好像只是凑巧住在一起似的。”  
就在拓海的WRC生涯稍见起色的时候，在一次体育圈慈善活动上，他再次遇到了同样来到英国发展高尔夫职业生涯的上原美佳。那次见面，两人都仿佛看到了19岁初次遇见时最欣赏对方的、想要在各自领域闯出一番事业的样子。不到一年之后，他们久违地回到日本，在亲友的见证下走进了婚姻殿堂——那也是这次之前拓海最后一次回国。后来在美佳的支持下，拓海挺过了艰难的瓶颈时期，拿到了丰田车队的签约，而美佳那边也在高尔夫世锦赛上留下光辉的成绩，光荣退役成为了一名教练。可最后，他们童话般的婚姻却因为拓海那次事故蒙上一层阴影。  
“这样啊……确实很糟糕呢……”健二不由感叹道，“当年我们还是孤独的车手的时候都渴望着一场恋爱。可是真的在生活的惯性下结了婚之后，才发现把家庭维持下去原来也是一件这么难的事情啊，不知不觉就变成大叔啦。不过那边那个家伙或许能轻松点把。”健二说着，指了指旁边的池谷。或许是心中还住着那个女孩的缘故，他至今还是单身。  
“那件事情还是别说了吧……”池谷不好意思地岔开话题，之后看了眼表， “哎呀都快五点了啊，今天看起来也没有什么生意呢，居然坐在这里闲聊到现在这个时候了……”  
“要不我们出去喝酒吧，难得拓海回来一趟，我和阿树的老婆正巧都带着孩子去和朋友泡温泉了，明天才回得来。”健二这么建议道。  
“那好吧，反正我们几个大叔现在也是闲的没事做。”池谷站起身来，准备把门锁起来，拓海和阿树也跟着走出了办公室。


	6. 六

# 六

在池谷锁好门跟上来之后，健二说：“今天开我上司的奔驰去吧，我明天才要把车还给他，随处可见的国产车可没人看得上。”听他这么说，拓海望向加油站后面停着的那几辆车，看到阿树换成了一辆丰田卡罗拉旅行车①，健二换成了一辆日产Serena MPV②，只有池谷还开着他那老旧的S13，不过他的车倒是一直擦得瓦光锃亮，比旁边的两辆新车还干净。

这时，健二把奔驰的车钥匙递给拓海，打趣地说：“你来开车吧，你的技术我们比较信得过。”拓海愣了一下，随后接过了车钥匙，遥控打开了车锁。那辆刚洗好的白色奔驰E450③此时就正对着拓海，车头那枚三叉星状的立式车标反射着夕阳的光，显得格外扎眼，这景象让拓海想起了一些不好的事情——还是18岁那年，拓海还在上高中的时候，喜欢上了同班同学茂木夏树。可那年秋天，他却三番五次从鞋柜里收到不明人放在那里的纸条，告诉他夏树与开奔驰的中年男子交往的事情。而就在他为此烦闷不已的时候，一个电话让他亲眼看到看到了事情的真相——夏树和那个中年男子一同走出家庭餐厅，嘴里说着“谢谢爸爸，原谅我的任性”，随后坐上了那人的奔驰车离开了那个地方。那个夜晚的经历，也在后来永远地改变了他的人生观念和价值取向。

见拓海愣在原地，追上来的阿树重重拍了一下他的肩膀，并吐槽道：“拓海！这么多年过去了你的女人痴呆症还没好么？”拓海这才反应过来，走到车旁拉开了右前车门，才发现这是一辆左舵车，于是只得尴尬地绕到左边上车，随后载着另外三人将车驶出了加油站。黄昏时刻，街上依旧没有多少车，这个时候人们都还挤在景区酒店和温泉旅馆里，至少得两三天后才会返回家中，这让他们的加油站显得更加冷清了。街上的商店也都陆续准备关门，只剩挂出的彩灯还在不停闪烁着。

拓海找到了老爸和祐一以前经常去的那家居酒屋。那里的布局也是二十多年没变过的传统日式居酒屋风格，地上摆着矮桌，墙上挂着用木牌做的菜单，老板在柜台中央烤着串。或许是现在还没到晚上，居酒屋里只有零星几桌有人坐着。他们一行人刚走进去，就看到一个女人过来迎接他们。

“欢迎光临，四位是吗，请到这边来……”

拓海感到这声音有些耳熟，定睛一看，竟是一张熟悉的脸。

“茂木……你怎么会在这里？”拓海还是不敢相信自己的眼睛，另外三人也感到十分震惊。此时的茂木夏树已然留起了长发扎在脑后，穿着一身围裙，只是脸上化了很浓的妆，厚厚的粉底像是要极力掩饰她也早已进入不惑之年这一事实。

夏树一时说不出话来，在那边烤串的老板问夏树怎么了，她忙说只是见到熟人了。池谷忙对老板那边喊道：“请给我们清酒，还有一份烤串套餐，谢谢。”随后老板让他们在门口一张桌子那边坐下来，而夏树也尴尬地往厨房跑去。坐下来之后，刚才在车上还有说有笑的四个人面面相觑，谁也不知道说什么好，直到夏树把酒送上桌来的时候，阿树才开口问：“茂木，你在这里是……”

“打工啦，打工……”夏树低着头回答，一直躲着拓海的目光。将酒和酒杯在桌上放好后，她便逃也似地离开了。

看夏树走远了，拓海才不好意思地开口问：“茂木是什么情况？这么多年的确没听说过她的事情……”

“在你结婚那年我有收到她发给我的婚礼请柬，当时因为加油站这边比较困难、事情比较多就没去。后来就再也没有听说过关于她的消息了。”阿树说完后，又是一阵沉默，直到夏树再次过来把烤串送上桌。

“我说茂木啊，你就别躲了，藤原他又不会吃了你。”见到夏树还是那样躲着拓海的目光，池谷不由这么说。

“实在对不起，我不知道我现在这样的面貌要怎么面对藤原。”夏树这么回答，那语气听着像是快要哭出来一样。

拓海忙说：“这么多年没见了，关于你的事情我真的什么都不知道啊。”

听到这句话，夏树才放下心来，抬眼望向拓海，那眼神里却早已没有了当年的纯澈。

“一起坐下来聊聊吧。”阿树劝道。

夏树这才坐下来，但还是低着头一言不发。健二小心地问：“茂木，你现在是一个人过么？”

“和儿子一起，他明年就要上小学了，所以最近很忙，一天打两份工，只是另外一份工那边今天放假休息。”

“原来你现在是单亲妈妈啊，那还真是辛苦呢。”健二应和着。

“是……离婚之后才生下来的。”

“离婚了？”阿树感到十分震惊。

“我是在大三那年遇到的那个人，我们学校新招进来的讲师，当时觉得他又帅气又有才华，还很耐心地指导了我学习上的很多问题。我去到东京一边打工一边上大学，整整两三年都是无依无靠，好不容易习惯了一个人过的时候，那个人出现了。在内心动摇的时候，我第一个想起来的还是拓海，可那时候打电话到他家里却只被大叔告知他在一年前就去了英国。后来我听说那个人可以把我推荐去很好的公司工作，就跟他的关系走得越来越近，也在毕业的时候真的进了一家很不错的公司，只是升迁很慢。虽然那个人好像一直在试探我的意思，但是我也想过要不要等拓海回国，可最后等到的却是他和美佳小姐的请柬。”

拓海这才想起来，当年回国办婚礼的时候确实给夏树也发过请柬，那张请柬还是在自己反对下老爸少见地强行填了寄出去的，婚礼上也看到她来了，还带着一个大她几岁、高大帅气的男伴过来，那时候他还只是说是大学里的老师，不过想必也就是她后来的结婚对象了。

夏树接着说：“收到请柬那天晚上我真的很难受，一直在犹豫要不要去，最后我干脆就让那个人陪我去了拓海的婚礼，也是想让拓海放心吧。婚礼那天真的很热闹，连高桥兄弟都来了，并且每个人看起来都是真的替拓海感到高兴。看着那样的景象，我发现那简直和我梦中的婚礼一模一样，只是女主角不是我罢了。于是在回去的路上我就向那个人表达了心意，没过几个月我们也结婚了。”

“这不挺好嘛，那你为什么要……”健二刚要把“离婚”二字说出口，又赶紧捂住了嘴。

“结婚那年年底，那人就一直要我辞职。但是我想到自己在那家公司那么多年好像什么都没做，就那么辞职在家实在是不甘心，于是就一直那么拖着。可是从第二年四月开始，他就开始对我使用暴力。”说到这里，夏树脸上露出一种极度悲伤的表情，声音听起来像是又要哭出来，“一开始是把我锁在家里不让去上班，然后变成一说起来那样的事情就拳脚相加，后来发展到用皮带抽打。我知道我是应该从那个家里逃出去了，可是他那时候那样子，我实在不敢跟他去说离婚的事情，而且那时候我身边的朋友也不太赞成我继续工作，也都说我最好还是选择辞职在家，当然我也不好意思告诉朋友被丈夫打的事情。直到最后一次的时候，他抽出高尔夫球杆，把我的手臂打到骨折，这件事情才终于瞒不下去了。”

说完，夏树终于忍不住了，趴在桌上哭了起来。酒桌上的气氛再次变得沉默。良久，拓海才开口安慰道：“好了别哭了，难得见一面……”又想到夏树刚才说的悲惨遭遇，就不好得继续说下去了。夏树抬起头来，眼睛已经哭得红肿，脸上的妆也被泪水浸花了。于是她赶忙离开酒桌，跑到卫生间去。

“遇上了家暴男啊，实在是悲惨。”健二感慨道。

拓海脸上的表情却有些复杂：“不，仔细想想，这么二十多年来，她身边好像一个只得信任的人都没有，明明是在尽她自己最大的努力去追求幸福的生活啊。”

说罢，拓海想到了自己。20岁那年他远渡重洋去到英国，离开了身边熟悉的一切，只为自己的野心满世界去打拼。毕竟是二十多岁的年纪，那时的他当然也会感到孤独、会想家。只是越洋电话当然十分昂贵，所以老爸的声音一般得半年甚至一年才听得到一次，虽然也可以通过网络联系到伙伴们，但毕竟大家都有自己的事情要忙，所以一年到头也聊不了几次。所以在每个多愁善感的夜晚过后，拓海第二天都不得不精神饱满地继续去迎接艰苦的训练和残酷的比赛。后来他遇到了美佳，两人又像19岁那年一样互相勉励，拓海在异国他乡才终于有了一个能够互诉衷肠的人。可在那次事故之后，他和美佳的心也离得越来越远。

最初的几年，拓海为了自己的野心选择孤独，他相信那是为了达到自己的目标而必须付出的代价。可是在命运夺走了他的一切之后，却仍然把那孤独留给了他。如果他今天真的功成名就，他或许可以理直气壮地说那是自己的选择，可现在这样的状态，又怎么能说是自己的选择呢？

或许现在，拓海最需要做的，是与自己那不堪回首的过去和解。

注释：

① Corolla Fielder(E160)，丰田于2012年在日本本土市场推出的旅行版车型。武内树驾驶的是2017年推出的改款车型。

② Serena是日产自1991年起在日本本土市场推出的紧凑型MPV车系。健二驾驶的是2016年推出的第五代(C27)车型。

③ 2019年式E 450 4WD Exclusive(W213)。根据梅赛德斯-奔驰日本官网查询可知，该款车型可选择左舵或右舵版本。


	7. 七

  
**七**  
  
过了一会之后，夏树还没回来，于是酒桌上的四个男人自顾自地喝了起来。三杯下肚，微红浮上脸颊，这时候阿树问起了拓海：“呐拓海，当年你是为什么放着国内好好的机会不去，非得大老远跑英国去啊？”  
“是啊，那个时候我们都搞不懂你呢。”池谷也附和着。  
“那时候知道的人可都说你把参加D计划得来的名声白白浪费了呢，我记得好像高桥启介也是这么说的。”健二也跟着这么说。  
“也没什么，”拓海有些迷糊地答道，“那时候就是想着要踏上世界级的舞台的话，直接出国跑比赛可能是个捷径吧。我也是过去才发现，那时候的想法太天真了。在国内还有老爸和凉介先生做我的坚强后盾，去到那边就什么都得靠自己了。就算是职业车手，要做的和赛车无关的事情也是一大堆，更别说还要适应职业赛车的模式，留给自己提升技术的时间都基本没有了。”  
“那你回来啊，那个时候回来的话一切都还不晚。”阿树打断拓海这么说道。  
“是有那么一天，我也感到心灰意冷了。那天晚上拨通了打给老爸的越洋电话，听到他还是那样故作漠不关心的声音，只是听似随意地问着我生活上的一些琐事，就有种好像我就那么回去了就跟输给他一样的奇怪感觉浮上心头。那之后过了几天又在网上联系上了启介先生，正处于职业生涯上升期的他却还是像D计划时期一样故意说些嫉妒我一样的话，所以这样的感觉又更加强烈了。”拓海一边回忆，一边断断续续地说着。  
“是啊，毕竟是拓海，就是……怎么说呢，抱歉啊拓海，但我还是得说你跟最早的时候一样，脾气就是那么倔呢。”池谷感慨。  
“啊没事前辈，您说的对，我的确是这样的脾气。”  
“那你何必纠结在这些事情上呢？”阿树又喝下一杯，嗓音都提高了些，“他们也就是嘴上那么说，可是你回来的话大家都能照应着你啊。而且你那次出事……”  
“阿树，别说了。”听到阿树提起那次事故，池谷赶紧打断了他。  
“为什么你们大家都在回避那件事啊！”听伙伴们这么说，拓海却激动起来了，“你们这样让我都感觉背着个什么包袱似的……”  
“这不是怕让你回忆起那些不好的事情嘛……老店长那个时候还专门跑过来加油站反复叮嘱我们如果见到你千万不可以提起那件事情呢……”池谷放低声音解释着。的确，那段痛苦的回忆一直萦绕在拓海心头，就连今早看到下雪后的秋名山路，都能让他触景生情。可他还是说：“不用那么夸张，你们这样反而让我更难受啊……”

拓海说完后，又是一阵沉默。片刻，他自己吞下一杯酒，情绪激动地说道：“那些记者，只会给我安什么‘悲运的拉力车手’的头衔，他们的大标题倒是写得轻巧，我可是什么都没有了啊……每个人，每个人都只是假装关心我……”说着，他哽咽起来，眼角流出了泪水。  
“不是这样的，拓海……”阿树反驳道，“那时候我们倒是真的每天都担心着你，到处打听关于你的消息，直到你的状况稳定下来才稍微放下心来。但是多少年都不回来一趟的，是你小子啊！”  
“就是因为我知道这些，我才会感觉不知道怎么面对你们啊……这次回来我也挣扎了很久，特别是不知道见到老爸以后该跟他说些什么才好……”  
“拓海啊，其实我们也一样……”放下酒杯，池谷忧愁地说，“我们最早听到消息的时候，都在后悔那个时候没有把你劝住留在国内……但是事情已经那样了，我们也只能在这里干着急，什么也做不了啊，这么多年过去，我们心里还是莫名觉得对不起你。”  
这时候拓海才明白，原来自己那次事故、以及这长达二十多年的别离，已经在自己和这群曾经朝夕相处的伙伴们之间制造出了那么大的隔阂。于是他有些不好意思地说：“那真的让大家费心了，但是请不要有那样的想法啊……毕竟再怎么说，这些都是我自己的事情，实在是不好意思连累大家……”  
这个时候，阿树却露出宽慰的笑，安慰拓海说：“不要跟我们说那么见外的话啊……那么大的事情，我们肯定会和你一起分担的啊……从前不就一直是这样的吗……”  
这时候拓海才醒悟过来，原来正是因为他一直以来都想要独自一人扛下那次事故，才给自己和身边的人带来那么多麻烦和痛苦。当年和伙伴们每天在一起的时候，虽然平时好像天天都在互损，但是关键时刻大家都从来不吝出手相助。但是在拓海踏上职业赛车的道路之后，在他自那时起就慢不下来的人生里，可能真的渐渐忘记了，自己也是和身边人互相扶持才能向着更远大的目标前进，才走到那时他所在的位置。后来，那次事故让以为自己无人能挡的拓海认识到了自己的渺小，却也忘了始终在他最需要的时候等着他的，却正是这些曾经朝夕相处的人们。想到这里，拓海不禁一把搂住了阿树，四个人像二十多年前一样说着互损的话，此时此刻在他们间的氛围终于仿佛回到了二十多年前。

就在他们喝得正尽兴的时候，夏树往这边走了过来。随着天黑了下来，居酒屋里聚集了越来越多的人，所以夏树可能也去忙活了一阵、现在才抽出时间回来吧。这时她已经把妆卸掉了，那张依旧小巧的脸上虽然也有了些皱纹，但可以看出保养得还算不错。四个男人看到她过来也没有停下互相插科打诨的声音，拓海还对她招呼道：“茂木，再过来一起喝两杯啊！”  
夏树有些拘谨地坐了下来，健二对她打趣道：“这样才对嘛，在居酒屋打工需要化什么妆呢……”  
“你别这么说人家啊……”池谷劝健二说，却还像是开着玩笑的语气。

“不是这样的，我出了门才知道另外那份打工今天休息，所以……”夏树话还没说完，拓海就拿了一个酒杯，斟满酒推到了夏树跟前：“茂木啊，你也喝一杯吧，难得咱们几个又聚到一起了……”  
夏树一开始还推脱了几次，但酒杯快推到嘴边的时候她却像换了个人似的拿起杯子一饮而尽。放下酒杯，拓海问她：“你说孩子明年要上小学了……是怎么回事？”  
“孩子啊……离婚了一个月才发现的，那时候手臂还绑着绷带呢……去医院看了说是打不掉了，就想着算了，生活总是要朝前看的，就把他留下来了。”说到这里，夏树露出一抹无奈的笑，“离婚之后很快我也被公司裁员了，那个时候再找工作也很困难，就带着孩子回来涉川这里了……”

“既然是你前夫的，你为什么不找他要抚养费呢？一个人做单亲妈妈的话确实是苦了点。”健二这么问道。

“算了，那种人精明得很，去找他的话他肯定会去找最好的律师，用各种理由推脱掉，甚至反过来把孩子抢走他也不是干不出来，搞不好我自己付出时间精力金钱来最后什么也得不到。就算是回到了涉川这里，生活下来也不容易啊。打工的地方也换了很多，最后也就找到这里比较安稳一些。”

  
看到夏树不像刚才那么拘谨，拓海也放松了下来。这时候夏树才想起来问：“拓海你这两年身体还好吗？”  
“啊，出院了也有几年了，生活上也没啥不方便的。这次回来还真是被每个人都问了一遍这样的问题呢，哈哈哈。”  
“拓海啊，我其实一直想问你……”看气氛不错，夏树也问出了这个藏在心底多年的问题，“发生了那样的事情，你会不会后悔当初去英国的决定呢？”  
酒桌上再次沉默下来。池谷和健二刚想开口说些什么，却又憋了回去。可拓海在那边却是一脸坦然的表情：“后悔去英国？我好像真没想过那样的事情……我大概想象不出来，如果我当年没有走上职业赛车道路，现在我会过着什么样的生活。你忘了，毕业典礼那天，我跟你说了什么吗？”  
“我当然记得。”夏树愣了一下，然后回答道。二十多年前，毕业典礼那个春暖花开的日子里，大家就要各奔东西那个傍晚，在那晚霞映红的秋名湖畔，拓海用无比坚定的语气，对夏树说出的那些话，她一直都珍藏在心底：  
“我要留下来。去年秋天起，我就在思索，我的梦想是什么？冬天时也一直在思索，终于意识到了。因为我喜欢开车，想跑得比任何人都快。我想成为职业车手，为了这个我要留下来。我这次要加入一支新车队，去学习各种知识，然后成为不输给任何人，站在顶点的车手。”

当初留在群马参加D计划的活动也好，后来远渡英国追求职业车手的梦想也罢，尽管也迷失过、踌躇过，可拓海一直都是将自己要做的事情贯彻始终。直到出事那天，他的人生都只有向前这一个选项。确实，那场事故让他失去了人生的目标，在浑浑噩噩中度过了这几年。但是在这短短一天之内，拓海听到看到的这么多东西，却让一些扎根在他心底多年的东西松动了。  
“出事以后这几年确实是难熬，但就是今天回来和大家喝场酒的工夫我开始有点想通了。生活总是要朝前看的，这不是茂木你说的吗？”此刻，拓海总算是放下了心中那巨大的包袱，他终于又体会到了那种多年未有过的轻松舒畅的感觉。酒桌上的另外四人看到他发自心底的笑容又挂在了脸上，也跟着高兴了起来。  
接着，他们又聊了许久。多年未见的老友之间要说的话，这一晚上根本说不完。直到拓海看了一眼表，竟已是凌晨一点钟了，他才提出：“要不今天先到这里吧，我们先回去了吧，下次有机会再聊啊。”  
“走吧，”健二回应道，“可是我们喝了酒，那开来的车怎么办？”  
拓海从口袋里取出那辆奔驰车的钥匙，然后对夏树说：“这个你能先帮我们保管吗？健二前辈明天一早会来找你取的。”夏树有些惊讶地看着那把车钥匙上的三叉星徽标，健二看到后才赶忙解释说：“这个啊，我老板让我今天开过来的，其实就是蹭加油站的油跟洗车啦。”  
于是夏树才恢复了笑容，跟拓海告别说：“拓海，今天还能再见到你真好，往后可都要好好过啊。”  
“你也是，要好好过哦。那我们走啦。”拓海也笑着和她道别。  
从居酒屋出来，外面的街道还亮着灯，也有几家这样的店还开着门。拓海一行人走在街道上，在路灯的映照下他们的影子变得很长，都有些看不出来是四个中年男人了。  
“明天一早，咱们还得照常把加油站开下去呢。”池谷把手挥向空中说，口气却十分轻松。   
“是啊，我这边也还有好多事情要做呢。”拓海也应和道。  
“一起加油吧，拓海！”阿树吧手搭在拓海肩头，像年轻时那样说着鼓励的话语。  
“真好啊，又像是回到了从前呢。”健二也感慨道。  
大概，相聚的意义就在这里吧。或许往后的生活不会因为这一天而变好，但这一天确实给了拓海重新出发的力量，去面对接下来那不知道会发生什么的人生。而他一直需要的，就是这样的力量。


	8. 八

**第三篇章 不再需要遗忘**

**八**

可能是因为头晚喝酒的关系，这天早上拓海醒得很晚，睁眼一看手机竟已是将近十点。今早回味起来，拓海才觉得昨天经历的那些事情实在有些不真实——甚至刚醒来的那一瞬间，他都有一种好像这二十多年里自己都一直生活在日本的错觉，而昨天仿佛也只是按照每年的惯例，在新年假期与朋友们聚在一起喝酒叙旧罢了。

洗漱过后，拓海突然发现与昨天的充实相比，今天好像的确没什么安排的样子。和学校请的假是一直到元旦假期结束的，不过校长都说他任教以来一直没休过假，这次想什么时候回去都行，本来新年这几天也不会有什么课。可正当他准备去拿便当来加热然后看看今天还有哪可以去逛逛的时候，电话响了，这次也是个陌生号码。

“喂，请问是哪位……”

“是我呀藤原！我刚听大哥说，你这家伙居然回来了……”电话那头，又是曾今无比熟悉的声音。

“启介先生！啊我是回来看我爸……”虽然知道启介一定会来电话的，但拓海还是激动得有些语无伦次。

“你这家伙，怎么一下子销声匿迹了那么多年，都不联系我们一下啊？”

“抱歉啊，的确是久疏问候了呢，不过启介先生您还能想得起我来真是太好了……”

“嗨，你和我不用说那么客套的话啊……总之你现在还不急着回去吧？今天是有时间的吧？”

“嗯，今天是还不急着回去。启介先生那边也方便的话咱们也聚聚吧，也是好多年没见了呢……”

“既然好不容易能见面，就做点更刺激的事情吧。现在你能来赤城山么？”

“啊，启介先生那边该不会是想要……”

“是土屋先生①要在那儿拍网络节目啦！”启介在电话那头笑出了声，“是这样的，土屋先生知道你回国了之后，一定要我来联系你，我这不就打电话来了嘛……”

“啊原来是这样啊……就今天拍？”

“开什么玩笑呢藤原，我这边也是很忙的啦，难得把今天空出来才能去拍那个节目的……”

“好的，我现在就赶过去吧，现在出发的话中午之前应该能到，一下午的时间够拍了吧？”

“来吧来吧，我们会等着你的。”透过这欢快的声音，拓海都能想象出出启介在电话那头眉飞色舞的神情了。于是在挂断电话后，拓海直接将便当拿下了楼，可这时他才想起来租的那辆86还停在加油站里，于是又边吃便当边往加油站走去。那里果然和昨天一样冷清，拓海到的时候只看到有一辆车加完油准备走，于是他远远就向出来送走客人的池谷和阿树挥手打起了招呼。

“今天你果然又来了啊，也是没地方去吧哈哈哈……”见到拓海过来，阿树先打趣地说道。

“呃……其实并不是这样的，刚启介先生来电话让我去赤城山参加土屋先生那个什么节目的拍摄，我是过来拿车的……”

“你是说高桥启介？他也联系你了？”池谷对拓海的话有些惊讶。

“嗯是，昨天凉介先生打给我的时候也说会帮忙联系他的……只是我现在对他了解的不多，好像是从他退役了之后就不知道他在干什么了，就听你们说带徒弟什么的……”

“你不知道T.K.马赫公司②么？就是他开的啊！”这时，不知道从哪冒出来、仍然穿着一身正装的健二也搭上了话。

“好像有点印象，听说过那个牌子的改装用品……原来就是启介先生开的公司啊！”拓海也感到十分诧异。

“是啊，我们公司也和他们有所接触，似乎几年前还开始做房地产了呢……”健二继续说道。

“怪不得他说他那边也很忙、只有今天腾得出时间来拍节目呢……”拓海也感慨道，“不过说到土屋先生的节目，我记得从我们还上高中的时候就在看了吧，没想到现在还在拍……”说着，拓海看了一眼表，“啊，时候也不早了，启介他们还在那边等我呢，要不我先过去啦，等晚上回来再聊吧。”

“没事，你去吧。路上小心啊！”池谷笑着送别了边说边直接上车的拓海。于是拓海将车开上了高速，往赤城山的方向开去。

赤城山路也可以说是拓海在秋名之外第二熟悉的山路了，D计划时期他也正是在那里与车队里的工作人员一起调校和测试车辆，与启介一起完成凉介所设定的训练目标，所以那里也可以说是印证了D计划不败传说背后的点点滴滴。不过拓海第一次去赤城的时候却没有留下什么愉快的回忆——还是在发现茂木夏树与开奔驰的中年男子交往的那晚，在目睹过那令他心碎的场景之后，他想起白天须藤京一来到加油站要和他在赤城比赛，虽然口口声声说着是要在比赛中让他看到“之前没有发觉的事情”、是一场“教育赛”，但是谁都听得出来那是为了一雪清次在秋名的一败之耻的复仇赛。当时在场的池谷和阿树都让拓海不要去、而他自己一开始确实也没有要去应战的想法，可是在受到来自夏树的打击之后他还是毅然赶到了赤城去——其实拓海到现在也没想明白当时为什么会那样冲动。而那之后发生的事情也就可想而知了，拓海在就要与京一决出胜负时车子爆缸输掉了比赛，虽然对方也说在他换上更好的座驾之前会保留这场比赛的胜负、后来也在伊吕波让这场比赛有了结果，可当时爆缸、失控、最终停下来的体验对于拓海来说却依旧那样刻骨铭心，至今仍然是除了那次拉力赛车测试中的事故以外拓海第二不想回忆起来的痛苦记忆。

拓海一路往赤城的方向开，回忆起这些。那年只有18岁青涩的他在京一扬长而去之后独自坐在车里，感受到的是仿佛世界末日般的绝望。那时的拓海不会想到，在将近二十年后，他还要经历一次比这绝望得多、甚至快要站在地狱门口的事故，而这次老爸更不可能开着拖车出现在他面前，告诉他这不是他自己的错了。甚至这次，他不得不付出常人难以想象的代价，为这上天降临在自己身上莫大不幸埋单。在事故发生后的几年里，拓海一直想要忘记那些场面，可越是这样，那些记忆就越在他感到消极的时候趁虚而入。这次回老家拓海才发现，原来身边所有的这些人都在乎着他、关心着他，选择将自己内心封闭起来的反倒是他自己，将自己变得越来越孤僻的也是自己。不过现在拓海自己发现了这一点之后，他想，只要自己愿意做出一些改变的话，但愿这一切都真的可以过去了吧。

注释：

① 该角色是在《头文字D》动画第一季23话18分钟左右由本作监督土屋圭市客串配音的文太的老友土屋。本文中的情节与现实生活中的土屋圭市无关。

② 《MF Ghost》第40话中提到高桥启介在大阪开办的涉足汽车配件及房地产的公司。


	9. 九

**九**

这天毕竟还是在新年假期里，路上的车也不少，不过还好不怎么堵车。就这么一路开一路回忆着，他已经到了赤城山脚下。山道入口处的路边停着一辆开着侧滑门的丰田埃尔法，他看到那辆车后面启介和土屋已经站着等他了，于是将车停在了那辆埃尔法后面，下车和他们打起了招呼。

“藤原，你终于来了啊！怎么看起来都没什么变化的样子……”启介第一个回应了拓海，看上去很兴奋的样子。他还是比拓海高出半个头来，穿着那一身黄色赛车服，虽然皱纹也

“啊抱歉我来晚了，路上车挺多的。”拓海这么回应着，随后向站在那边的土屋也问了好，土屋也穿着那一身标志性的绿色赛车服，还戴着一副墨镜，虽然也已是花甲之年，看起来却还是很潮的样子。在简单寒暄和询问拓海的身体状况之后，土屋突然问道：“你爸他还好吧？”

“说实话情况不是很好，我就是因为这个回来的，具体情况的话也是说来话长了。”随后拓海又将老爸的病情简单告诉了土屋。

“哎……我之前是听说情况不太好了，没想到已经这样了……”土屋感叹道，“我们先上山拍节目吧，拍完再聊了，工作人员们都在山上等着呢。”于是拓海开着86，跟着前面的埃尔法往山上开去。

到了山顶停车场，拓海看到几台厢式车在那里一字排开——就像D计划时期到达远征目的地的时候一样，而旁边停着的还有凉介的那台马自达RX-7 FC3S，那辆车已经拆除了夸张的大尾翼和风刀，换回了最初时候的Mazdaspeed原厂套件①，与池谷的S13一样一尘不染，和二十多年前看到的状态一样；旁边还停着一台刚上市的最新款黄色丰田Supra②。最左侧的那辆厢式车边，凉介、史浩和贤太已经站在那里等他了。

“凉介先生！还有史浩先生跟贤太……你们都来了啊……”才将车停稳，拓海就迫不及待地下车与那边站着的两个人打起了招呼。

“啊，毕竟也是十多年没见了，还是想着过来见见你，好不容易空出一下午来……”凉介微笑着回应了拓海。他和史浩都穿着一身黑色的西装，史浩相比十多年前已有一些发福，而凉介的身材还保持得很好，虽然皱纹已经爬上了脸，却还是给人一种英气逼人的感觉，岁月在他身上留下的痕迹更多是体现在举手投足中的那份镇定与从容。

“让凉介先生费心了……大家最近都挺忙啊……”

“凉介先生他可是39岁就当上了教授， 每年年底都有一堆事情呢……”史浩解释道，“还有启介先生也是，退役之后就立刻开始创业，他们两个能一起空出这一下午来是真的很不容易啦……”

“原来是这样啊……那既然时间紧迫的话我们赶紧开始吧，我先去换衣服了啊。”拓海这么说着就赶紧打开了86的后备箱，从里面拿出了他那套红白相间的丰田厂队赛车服，然后回到了车里。换衣服的时候，他想起来当年D计划去到八方原的时候，当时东堂塾派出再战的对手馆智幸也穿上了一套和土屋那套挺像的绿色赛车服，那时他远远地听到馆智幸似乎在跟大宫说说那件赛车服“像战场上的战斗服一样，不允许穿着它去玩耍”之类的话，那时他便意识到对方是玩真的，而那句话拓海也在成为职业车手之后有了更深刻的体会。在他十余年的车手生涯中，那些四处辗转求席位拉赞助的经历，让他深知每一次坐上赛车驾驶席的机会有多么来之不易，而正是因为这些，用最认真的心态去对待每场比赛在他的意识中就成为了理所应当的事情。不过这件丰田厂队的赛车服倒的确是好久——或许是自从那次事故之后——就没穿过了，在学校上课需要实际教学的时候也是穿的学校统一配发的赛车服，而回想起来，好像出院回家之后自己在家里就几乎见不到任何带有丰田厂队logo的东西了——后来才发现是美佳把它们都收到几个箱子里、然后放在壁橱最深处的地方了。当时确实没有办法整理好心情来面对那些事情，只是自己又默默把它们放回了原处，不过这次回去应该能把它们大方地重新拿出来了吧。

换好衣服，拓海从车里走了出来，与已经就位的摄制组致意过后，土屋过来向他说明了节目拍摄的安排。随后土屋、凉介、启介、拓海四人面向镜头站成一排，在导演示意过后，土屋熟练地对着镜头说起了开场白：

“Hot Vehicles③第200期，感谢大家的收看。为了答谢各位陪我们一路走到今天的观众，今天除了我和咱们的老朋友高桥兄弟，还请来了另外一位重量级嘉宾，群马涉川出身、活跃在世界舞台上的传奇拉力车手，‘飞翔的日本人’藤原拓海！”

土屋说完后，镜头转向拓海，另外三人也鼓起了掌。拓海稍微愣了一下，然后对着镜头说道：“我是拉力车手藤原拓海，现在在英国的多宁顿皇家赛车学校任教。这几年收到了许多来自国内外车迷的关心，真的非常谢谢大家，托大家的福我现在生活上也没有什么不方便的地方，请大家不用太担心我。”说到这里，拓海对着镜头深深鞠了一躬，然后接着说：“这次回国探亲，受到土屋先生和高桥兄弟的盛情邀请来参加本次节目录制，也是第一次来，还请各位多多指教。”

“跟我们还客气啥啊……”拓海刚才说完，启介就在那边打趣起来，接着他问土屋，“那我们今天的主题是什么呢？”

“今天是丰田家族内战，全新的GR Supra能否在赤城的下坡路上打败86呢？”

“哈哈，正好我预定排队排了大半年的终于能提车了，这次正好拿来拍节目……”

“大家听到没，就算是我们的大明星高桥启介，买这个车也是要等的……”土屋爽朗地笑了起来，“那么今天正好拓海也来了，关于拓海和启介谁更快这个问题也经常引起大家的争论，那么今天各位就将要看到答案了！”

“啊，可是我这边也是好多年没跑过比赛了……”拓海忍不住插了一句。

“没关系，我这边也退役了好多年了……”启介也笑着回应了拓海，“这么多年过去了，大家还能聚在一起拍节目不就挺好的么？”

“启介你说的有道理啊，这么多年走过来大家都不容易呢……”土屋也接起了启介的话，“那么既然有这么好的机会，咱么就废话少说，开始今天的拍摄吧！”

土屋说完，拍摄人员示意开场已经拍摄完毕，之后土屋让启介和拓海把各自的车停到路中间拍摄车辆展示的镜头。拓海回来的时候，土屋向他详细问起了文太的情况：“拓海啊，你去看你爸的时候，他见到你说了啥么？”

“好像他很长的一段时间的记忆都没有了，现在他似乎以为我还在D计划的那段时间……”

“或许他只是不愿去想起那件事情吧……”土屋感慨道，“啊抱歉啊拓海，你才是当事人……”

“没事……其实我那天去看他回来以后，还想着要是他能永远忘了那件事情的话也好，我自己承受这一切就好了……”

“这哪行啊，怎么能你自己一个人担下来呢？是谁把你培养出来的你忘了？”土屋这么反问拓海。

听到土屋那么说，拓海想起昨晚在酒桌上和伙伴们聊到的事情。“不要跟我们那么见外啊，那么大的事情我们当然会和你一起分担的啊，一直以来不都是这样的……”他想到了阿树昨晚的话，才意识到自己这样的想法，或许都只是让自己的内心不再有亏欠感而感到舒适罢了，其实根本没有真正考虑过别人的感受。这时，土屋把一个车载摄像头递给拓海，让他一会跑的时候装在车上，而与此同时启介也在那边招呼着大家可以准备继续开拍了。于是拓海戴上头盔，走向了那台86。

拓海把车停到了起跑线上，而停在一旁的则是启介的Supra。起跑前，土屋拿着话筒，和扛着相机的摄影师走到拓海窗边，随后对着话筒问拓海：“D计划双王牌对决，起跑前拓海你还有什么要说的吗？”

“也没啥要说的吧……我也是许久没有跑赤城山路了，现在是肯定达不到最好的状态了，但我会尽力去跑的，还请大家多多包涵了。”拓海有些不好意思地回应了土屋。 

在土屋又去采访了启介过后，史浩站到了两车中间，然后像从前一样喊道：“现在开始倒数……”

或许是听到了那熟悉的倒数声，拓海的神经立刻紧绷起来，甚至忍不住轰了一脚油。

一切仿佛回到了二十多年前那个夏天。当时拓海为了老爸那里的一箱油，在什么都不知道的情况下把AE86开上了秋名山，与启介开始了自己的第一次飙车。那时的他不会想到，“下坡最速传说”的神话会在那里开始。而二十多年后的今天，他终于又与启介并排停在了一起。一阵久违却熟悉的感觉涌上了拓海的心头。

“5……4……3……2……1……Go!!! ”

随着史浩一声令下，两台车冲了出去，马力更大的Supra一马当先跑在了前面。最初的直线过后便是一个回头弯，拓海跟在启介后面减速杀进了弯道，而启介也完全守住了内线，没有给拓海超车的机会，但拓海这边却以更快的过弯速度，一点点在贴近前车。

“不是吧，他这样的过弯速度……”看着后视镜里一点点逼近的拓海的86，启介十分惊讶，“就算当年D计划的时候天天和这家伙一起练车，也想象不出来现在他可以这么快啊……”

“看来他在拉力赛场上磨练出来的重心转移技术，现在已经到了炉火纯青的地步了啊……”坐在工作车里的凉介也录起了解说，“当年我真的没有看错，拓海的技术绝不仅仅是局限在山道上那么简单的。”

前段几个密集的发卡弯过后，便是一段可以近乎全开油门的高速弯区域，启介在这个区段大脚踩着油门，将这具来自宝马的B58引擎所拥有的335马力全数释放，逐渐拉开了与拓海的距离。

“不愧是漂移和房车赛双栖的车手，启介先生这走线与当年真是不可同日而语……”拓海一边追逐着启介，也一边不住地赞叹。随后他想到，虽然是拍摄节目，但启介对这场比赛的认真程度，可不比他之前参加过的任何一场比赛要低。不过其实，拓海和启介两人心里或许都明白，难得有这样正面对决的机会，全力以赴去跑，才是对彼此最大的尊重。

于是，拓海也开始朝着内线不断进攻。虽然他的86马力更小，加速上自然是比不过启介的Supra，可在弯道中拓海可以凭借更轻的车重以及水平对置引擎更低的重心、再加上自己得心应手的重量转移，在弯道中迅速追近前面的Supra。

“启介的Supra还是快啊，毕竟是和宝马合作开发的，虽然是涡轮增压引擎，但是在高转速区间的动力输出却还是非常充沛呢……”工作车里，土屋对着话筒说。

“那么藤原这辆86拓海他能追上的吧？”贤太这么问道。

“贤太啊，”史浩笑着回应他说，“你忘了当年藤原是怎么脱颖而出的么？”

“也对啊，他那辆AE86在我们眼里最早也就是辆快要进报废厂的旧车罢了，谁也不会想到后来会发生这么多……”

“不仅是这样，现在的86和当年的AE86虽然在车身架构、引擎出力方式等等各种方面都大相径庭，最终却都成为了独树一帜的后驱跑车。就像是文太从前总是说的那样，AE86那样的车会让你的技术在不知不觉中更上一层楼，而现在的86很显然也做到了这一点……”土屋也继续解说着，“当然藤原他也不会停止进化的，就算是在今天我们录制节目的这场比赛里，我想也是这样的吧……”

“藤原他就是拥有这样的力量，在所有不利的条件面前，他总是能创造奇迹……”看着监视器上两人奋力驾驶的镜头，凉介感慨道，“这20多年的时间里，藤原和启介，这两颗从D计划磨练出来的钻石，现在已经分别在各自的领域里，成长为完全不同的车手了……”

与此同时，拓海和启介两人已经从相对平缓的高速区段，来到了落差更大、弯道更急的山道后半段。而此时，凭借过弯速度上的优势，拓海已经追近了相当大的一段距离。可是，赤城山路的后半段不仅落差大、急弯多，路面宽度还急剧收窄，超车十分困难，拓海虽然追近了启介，却难以找到突破口超过车去。很快，他们已经来到了最终的连续发卡弯区段。

“这里就是最后的动手机会了！拓海他能超过去么？”土屋激动地解说着。

“差不多就是在这里了！”拓海紧跟着启介冲进发卡弯，在第一个弯已经差不多要钻进启介的内线了，却又被启介挡了回去，而这时他们的车身已经几乎贴在一起了。“好险……”拓海不禁感叹，随后迅速调整走线继续跟上了启介的节奏。

“前面就是最后的发卡弯了，就在那里结束这场比赛吧！”启介这样想着，可是这一路上轮胎的损耗已经不允许他这样做了，车身轻微的打滑让他不得不减慢了车速。“什么？我竟然没有注意到……”

“就是这里！”拓海抓住了机会，迅速从内线超了上去，再次利用重心转移调整了车身姿态，然后油门全开奔向了终点线，只留下启介在后面懊悔不已。

“这次是拓海赢了！！！在赤城的下山路上，拓海开86赢了启介的 Supra！！！”工作车里，土屋抑制不住激动的心情，对着话筒大声喊道。史浩和贤太也难掩兴奋之情，流下了久违的热泪，连一向冷静的凉介，此刻都被洋溢在车内的气氛所感染，笑容浮现在了他的脸上。

冲过终点线将车停下后，拓海和启介同时走下车来。面对在山脚拍摄着的另外一队摄制组的镜头，是启介先开了口：“没想到我会在轮胎上失手……拓海，你现在还是这么快得惊人啊……”

“哪里，我几乎用尽了全身解数才勉强能追上您……”拓海这时候又谦虚了起来。大约十多分钟后，土屋他们乘坐的那辆工作车也到达了山脚，车上下来的土屋向那边的工作人员点头致意后便又开始了拍摄，他直接问起了拓海：“又跑了久违的赤城山路，感觉怎么样？”

“怎么说呢，不知道为什么有种舒爽的感觉，像是找回了什么从前失去的东西一样……”拓海回答道。

“你看你，脸上的神情都和刚才不一样了！”启介看着拓海，笑着说。

“有吗？我都没注意到……”听启介那么说，拓海也笑了起来。

“那启介，你在最后怎么会突然被超过去了呢？”土屋也坏笑着问启介。

“哎，车子刚拿到，也没跑几趟就直接上节目了，还有这次轮胎居然没管理好，下次再跑吧，不知道什么时候才有机会再和藤原一起来录节目了……”启介带着不无遗憾的语气回答道。

“以后我会经常回来看看的，不用担心。”这次是拓海抢过了话头。

“这样的话就太好了，我们可是真的期待你能多回来看看啊……”土屋也这么搭着话，随后突然转向镜头，“那么今天的节目就到这里，感谢大家的观看。大家看到这期节目的时候应该已经是新的一年了，所以在这里提前祝大家新年快乐，新的一年里也不要忘记关注我们Hot Vehicles哦，咱们下期节目再见！”

注释：

① 其实按照《头文字D》原作情节，拓海并不知道凉介重新改装了他的FC在箱根大观山路上与“死神”北条凛展开最终的决战。此车的改装只有凉介本人和负责该车的技师松本知晓，当时包括史浩、启介、健二等人都仅得到消息说有一辆重度改装的FC在赤城山道上测试。

② 2020款GR Supra RZ (DB42). 该车型与宝马合作开发，为Z4(G29)的姊妹车型，于2019年3月在奥地利投产。

③ 原型为Best Motoring杂志1991年开播的以山路和赛道驾驶为主题的汽车节目Hot Version，由土屋圭市等人主持。


	10. 十

**十**

土屋说完后，导演喊了“卡”，到这里节目总算是拍完了。而这时，土屋却突然让拓海先去取下了刚才要他装在车上的摄像头，把里面的SD卡取出来导出到了放在工作车上的笔记本电脑里，接着问拓海：“你有你爸的手机号么？我刚翻了下，我手机里只有你家的座机号码……”

“我爸好像都不用手机……不过我昨天去的时候看到跟他住在一起的立花先生有在用，但是昨天走得急也忘了要个号码了……这样吧，您直接打养老院的电话问问？我给您找一下……”说着，拓海翻出了通话记录。

“啊不用了拓海，我是想用Line把你刚才跑山的视频先发过去给他看……”

这时，拓海才明白刚才土屋要单独给他一个摄像头的用意。“那……我倒是记得负责我爸的主治医生好像是姓岛……”

“岛？我好像是认识一个姓岛的医生……”听到土屋和拓海的谈话，在那边和启介说着话的凉介走了过来，在手机上点开了Line里一个联系人的头像给拓海看，“藤原你看一下是不是这位……”

“的确是他！凉介先生您认识他？真巧！”拓海带着几分惊讶的语气说。

“啊，上个月去别的医院交流的时候认识的……”凉介笑着说。

“那就快联系他看看吧，说不定他还在那家养老院里呢……”土屋激动地让凉介赶紧联系对方，于是凉介也爽快地拨通了电话：“您好，请问是岛医生么？新年假期中打扰您了……”

“是高桥医生啊，久疏问候了，我现在还在涉川的养老院里有点工作呢……”电话那头，岛医生也对着电话寒暄道。

“您现在所在的那间医院，是有一位姓藤原的病人吧？”

“您说的是藤原文太先生吗？对，我是他的主治医师。”

“这次其实算不上是工作上的事……是这样的，我的朋友土屋先生有东西要给藤原先生看，但是我们也苦于他本人好像不用手机，所以只能来麻烦您了……”

“哪里，这也是我的病人的事情啊……您说的土屋先生是Hot Vehicles那位么？”

“没错是他，我们现在刚拍完节目呢……那我就从Line上把这段视频发给您，劳烦您给藤原先生看一下可以吗？土屋先生也是藤原先生的老朋友了，可以请您帮他完成这个心愿吗？”

“当然没问题了，这样的事情的话我非常乐意效劳。不过您那边刚拍好的视频直接发给我也没有关系么？”

“我跟片方都说过了，他们特别允许我发给您的，所以还请您不要把这段视频传出去可以吗？”

“好的，我会注意的。”

“您肯帮我这个忙真是太好了，下次有机会一定会好好感谢您的。”

“这也没多大的事，您不用那么费心了。”

打完电话，凉介用电脑登上了自己的Line账号，然后将视频发给了岛医生。“真没想到，您还有这一手……”拓海带着有些钦佩的语气对土屋说。

“其实我做这些，可能也为了让我自己好受一点吧……”土屋也露出忧伤的神情，“毕竟把你送上赛车这条路的人也是我，如果不是因为我，可能也不会发生那么多事情啊……”

“请您不要这么说……”拓海急忙安慰道。

“其实土屋先生他有那样的想法也是情理之中……”一旁的凉介也回忆起了当时的事情，“当时我听到那样的消息的时候，也有一种立刻请假飞去英国，看有没有什么事情能帮到你的冲动。可那个时候，也正好是医院里教授评选的争夺最激烈的时候，家里也不允许我像D计划的时候那样再由着我的性子来了，所以其实这件事对我也是一个遗憾……当然现在这些都不重要了，今天能看到你这么精神真是太好了。”

凉介的一番话，让拓海听得有些感动。是啊，其实到了现在，大家所希望的，已经不是拓海能在赛车界再有什么样的成就了，只要他能平安健康地生活下去，就能让大家感到宽慰了。“谢谢您为了我费了那么多心……您昨天和我说的那个孩子，送过去之后我会好好照顾他的……”

“这不是人还没见到么，现在这么说有点早了吧？”凉介的笑容依然是那样温暖人心。

“凉介先生您看人怎么会错呢？”拓海也笑了。

这时，启介也凑了过来：“刚我们录节目的时候说好的常回来看看，你可一定不要食言啊！”

“嗯，只要有空，明年我一定会再回来一趟的！”拓海带着幸福的笑容，回应了启介。

第二天早上八点不到，拓海又被一个陌生号码打来的电话吵醒，接起来竟是岛医生的声音：“我刚刚给令尊看了昨天高桥医生发给我的视频，他发现视频里开车的是您之后眼神一下子就变了，然后很激动地对着视频指点着跑法，在那之后精神状态竟然开始慢慢恢复正常了…..”

“真的吗？还有那样的事情？”刚刚接电话时还睡眼惺忪的拓海也一下子来了精神。

“这真的可以说是奇迹了，我当了几十年的医生也很少见到令尊这样的情况。总之您现在方便过来吗？这样的奇迹，还是用您的双眼来亲自见证吧。”不难听出，岛医生那边也十分激动。

“好的，我现在马上就过来，辛苦您打电话过来了。”拓海挂断电话后，便立刻起床洗漱，上车往山上的养老院赶去。这天已经是12月31号，2019年的最后一天了。路上的积雪已经差不多都融化了，只是路面还有一些湿滑。到达养老院的时候，太阳已经完全出来了，把养老院的屋顶照得闪闪发亮。把车停好之后，拓海快步走向了大堂，发现岛医生已经在前台那里等着他了。

跟着医生进入病房后，拓海看到文太还是平静地坐在躺椅上戴着老花镜看报纸，而祐一也和前天的时候一样迈着蹒跚的步伐热情地出来迎接他。“文太啊，拓海那小子今天又来看你啦！”祐一再次俯下身，轻轻对正在看报纸的文太说道。文太抬起头来，而这次拓海也能感觉到老爸的眼神和前天来的时候完全不一样了——就像岛医生说的一样。不过具体是怎样的不一样拓海也说不出来，或许是和他自己一样多了几分坦然吧。

“臭小子，多少年不回来了，现在倒是来得勤了？”文太竟然拿出了那样不饶人的语气，让拓海也吓了一跳。不过这也印证了它的记忆竟然真的在这一早上的时间就开始恢复了，至少对时间的概念已经没有那么模糊了。

“拓海好不容易来这两趟，你不要这么说他嘛……”祐一也在那边帮拓海打着圆场，脸上却流露着喜悦的神情。

“你昨天是不是又跟人家一起跑山了？你这跑得还是太保守了啊，明明前面那几个弯就有好多次机会可以让你超过去，你非要拖到最后才……”说到跑山，文太又像从前一样滔滔不绝，但此时拓海已经被眼前文太的样子惊到顾不上去回答他的话了。

“不是这样的，启介先生他对路线的把握真的是职业级的顶尖水准……我……我在这方面还比不上他……再加上也是好多年没跑了……”文太终于说完之后，拓海又只得慌忙回答了些前言不搭后语的话。不过最后，拓海还是试探性地说出了自己心里的想法：“关于之前的那件事，您千万不要放在心上，有那么多人都在背后默默关心我、支持我，我现在真的挺好的……”

“什么事啊，你这小子就是老爱说些有的没的……”说到最后，文太竟然哈哈笑了起来，不过和前天拓海要走的时候那样的笑又是完全不同的，这次能感觉到他来自心底的开心。看到老爸似乎是真的忘记了那些不快的回忆，拓海松了一口气。随后他又向岛医生问起了老爸的病情：“那个，岛医生，所以可以说现在家父的精神状态是已经开始恢复了吧？”

“现在看上去是这样的，只是还得等新年假期结束了之后去大医院里再做些精密检查之后才能下定论，不过应该也是八九不离十了。”岛医生也带着轻松的语气回答了拓海。

“那真的要谢谢您了，在这样的状况下还治好了家父，本来我都不报什么希望了……”拓海赶忙说起了感谢的话。

“哪里，我只是做了我该做的。您还是应该好好去感谢土屋先生还有高桥医生，如果不是他们想到给令尊看视频这件事，这样的奇迹可能也不会发生……”岛医生谦虚地说。

“拓海啊，其实你最应该感谢的，应该是你自己啊。正是因为你拿出了这样积极的态度，你爸才能放下心来，不再沉溺于过去啊。”听到这里，祐一语重心长地对拓海说。

“啊…..仔细想想的话您说得对，事情确实是这样的。”拓海也带着感激的语气回答了祐一，“哦对了，关于您上次跟我说的徒弟的事情，其实那天我刚出这里凉介就给我打了电话，说他那边有一个挺有天赋的孩子，打算送过去我们那边……”

“那不挺好的，你又有不错的目标啦，哈哈哈……”

回去的路上，拓海突然意识到，老爸可能并不是没有想起来那件事情，或许只是看到自己开朗乐观的样子，也在心里把那样的事情放下了吧，而故意装作忘记或许只是照顾拓海的感受罢了。或许现在这样，就是最好的结果了——大家都不再需要避开那场事故，不再需要过多地考虑他的感受，不再有谁需要去遗忘任何事情了，拓海心想。


	11. 尾声

**尾声**

带着所有人最真挚的祝福，这天晚上，拓海登上了回英国的航班。飞机将在0点起飞——也就是2020年开始的时刻。在向西北方向航行的过程中，这架飞机将会跨越其他尚在2019年的时区，不过最后在英国降落的时候，还是会回到2020年。确实，这个世界上没有时光机，大家都必须向前看，没有人可以活在过去。而藤原拓海，在这趟短短三天的回国之旅中，选择不再沉湎于过去，这是因为在大家的支持下，他找回了失去数年的向前看的勇气。

转眼又是一年过去了，这天已经来到了2020年的12月31日。遗憾的是，上一年底拓海许下的一定要再回去看看的诺言，也因为这场突如其来的疫情而无法实现了。而现在，他只能通过视频会议与一年未见的老友们聊一聊了。

“今年这一年啊，我们这边是封了又解、解了又封，算下来真正能在学校里上课的时间根本没有多少……还有凉介说要送过来那孩子，也是因为航班封锁，现在还来不了……”此时拓海坐在家里，向屏幕那边加油站的伙伴们抱怨着。拓海这边还是下午，而屏幕那边的日本已是深夜。

“我们今年的日子也不好过啊……疫情严重的时候根本没有人出门，更别说光顾咱们的加油站了……去年修那几个充电桩贷的款，也差点还不上了……还有因为担心感染病毒，你爸和老站长也从养老院里暂时回家去住了……”池谷和阿树也对着镜头抢着跟拓海说起了这一年里发生的事情。在这一年里，这个世界天翻地覆，许多人远大的理想抱负都不得不暂时搁置，人们也开始认识到自己在这个世界面前的渺小。

“不过今年虽然没什么机会去学校上课了，却在家跟美佳聊了许多之前都没机会说的话……还有你们看到了吗，”拓海说着，转动摄像头照了照家里各处悬挂的那些圣诞装饰，“虽然还是只有我和美佳，但也算是好多年之后终于又好好过了一次圣诞节呢……”

“你们家氛围真好啊，哪像我们这里，今年的烟火大会都取消了，明明是跨年夜，却是一点气氛都没有……”阿树刚开始还带着一些遗憾的语气，随后便话锋一转，“不过今年我们这儿倒也有一件不错的事情呢……”

“什么不错的事，说来听听。”拓海也来了兴致。

“就是我们人手不足的时候又招了一名员工，是原来在健二他们公司上班的一个五十多岁的大哥，人挺好的也还挺老实的。有次我们和他去喝酒，他就不知怎么跟茂木好上了……现在那大哥也能回公司上班了，这样茂木养孩子的压力可能也会小一些了。”

“那是挺不错，可能这次茂木终于能找到她的幸福了呢……”拓海也感慨道。

“尽管今年是这样，明年还是要加油啊，我们都还有好多好多事情要去做呢……”池谷对着镜头说，“马上要新年倒数了，先不说了。”

“我这边还有九个小时呢，那就下次再聊吧，提前祝你们新年快乐啊。”

“那等疫情结束了以后，一定要再回来看看啊。”

“那当然，一定会回去的。”

拓海关掉了视频会议，坐在沙发上望向门口，美佳刚出去采购了，应该用不了多久就会回来。墙上的时钟指向下午3点，也就是说，刚还在聊天的伙伴们那边已经结束了跨年倒数，迎来了2021年。而自己这边，在连续几天的阴雨天气过后，今天难得放晴了。和煦的阳光透过窗户照在了屋子里，那些圣诞装饰物上的亮片反射着阳光闪闪发亮，坐在这样的屋子里，拓海确实感到心情舒畅。2021年还会发生什么呢？或许还会有更多艰难的时刻吧，但是拓海有勇气与身边的人面对这一切，就算是为了疫情结束后能够回到日本，与家人朋友们再次团聚吧。

（全文完）


End file.
